1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an item of eyewear, in particular a glasses frame or an optical mask, including more particularly two lenses connected by a bridge or by a brow-bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a glasses frame is known for example from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,666. According to this document, the bridge serves as a support for a rest which conforms so that it takes and retains an anatomical impression corresponding to the junction of the nose and the forehead of an individual. The rest includes a part made of a silicone elastomer. When the glasses frame is in position on an individual, gentle pressure is exerted on the bridge to take an anatomical impression in the silicone elastomer. The frame is then removed from the wearer and the silicone elastomer is exposed to ultraviolet rays to fix the anatomical impression via a chemical cross-linking reaction.
The anatomical impression on the rest gives the glasses frame greater stability for the wearer from whom the anatomical impression has been taken. However, the cross-linked silicone elastomer has a hardness and a resistance to penetration which are higher than in its non cross-linked state and which may be felt by the wearer as a lesser degree of comfort.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,053 discloses a glasses frame including a bridge which includes a support provided with a small container filled with liquid, for example glycerine, or provided with a thermoplastic material which thermally conforms to take an anatomical impression after heating and to retain this impression after cooling. The thermoplastic material, rigid at ambient temperature, becomes softened during heating and returns to its rigid state after cooling.
Document DE 31 30 144 discloses a glasses frame including a bridge which includes a support provided with a thermally deformable material which rigidifies in its deformed shape during cooling, with cushions of air or with a material capable of adopting the shape of the nose of the wearer of the frame, such as a rubber-like material or a foam. In this latter case, when the glasses frame is no longer worn by the user, the rubber or foam returns to its non-deformed state of equilibrium.